parashifandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow
Official Information (This is from an older version of the website. Info may no longer be accurate.) '' Shadow was an abandoned child found near the village of Genesis. The local weaponsmith raised her as his own daughter. She works as a mercenary. Shadow is highly impulsive and often unpredictable. Prone to laugh in even the most inappropriate of situations, she has a pathetic grasp of proper social etiquette. She is also simple-minded and easily distracted. Shadow has a near obsessive love of bananas and a love-hate relationship with explosive objects. Shadow also considers spiders to be her archnemesis and refuses to sleep at night until she's checked every corner of her room for them. Shadow's greatest strength in battle lies in her erratic and illogical nature. She often draws in opponents to fight at her own pace, keeping them guessing at her tactics. Much to their dismay, they find she tends to have none. Being the proverbial "wrench" in everyone's plans, Shadow is typically left out of them. Her weapons of choice are dual tonfa blades, but is generally capable with other kinds of short daggers or swords. Her weapons of "un-choice" are anything involving projectiles, long-range weaponry, and things that go boom. '''Relationships' *Raitou - Rai is Shadow's partner in crime; the yin to her yang. Shadow naturally expects Rai to be the fix-all for any problems she gets them into. Trivia *Shadow's worst fear is spiders *Shadow has never had to readjust to any problems related to depth perception - she was likely born with one seeing eye *Shadow has a scar on her right cheek *Shadow wears a green bandana on her arm, much like Fuu's bandana **On that arm, under her green bandanna, is a tatoo resembling the Pantheras clan symbol, which she put on herself. Theories *Shadow is likely a clone of Fuuya, or Fuu a clone of Shadow. *Shadow has a red eye under her bandana. *The bandana Shadow wears is Fuu's *Shadow is Fuu grown up *She and Rai met when he found her inside the garbage. Why she was even in there in the first place is anyone's guess. *Shadow never used the eye under her bandana, and that eye was either a malfunction or a failed transplant intended to replace a malfunction. (Supposition from an answered question on Bassa's formspring) *It's possible that Shadow and Rai didn't join Jericho until some point later after the first chapter. The first "chapter" (read: a stick comic that's like a draft for the first chapter) of Shift shows her breaking into the Jericho base, running away with Raine and possibly Ravage (those stick drawings are just too amazing to make out) giving chase in anger. The comic makes it look like she was being treated Raine and Ravage as an enemy intruder. At the end, a stick figure that could possibly be representing Rai is on another rooftop, opposite of the rooftop that Shadow is on. To the best of my memory, Bassara said something along the lines of "she has help". **So it makes Shadow having been a lone mercenary up until the point where she partnered up with Rai.